Chaud et froid
by Isil
Summary: Je continue de penser que vous devriez voir un docteur, Colonel… RoyHavoc pour 30baisers. Thème: médicament.


Titre: Chaud et froid  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple: Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc  
Fandom: FullMetal Alchemist  
Rating: G  
Thème: Médicament (#28)  
Disclaimer: Cher Papa Naouel, décidément tu abuses grave! Non seulement je n'ai toujours pas reçu Roy et Jean, mais en plus tu n'as même pas répondu à ma précédente lettre! T'as intérêt à demander à cet Hiromu Arakawa de me rendre ce qui m'appartient, sinon je vais piéger ma cheminée pour qu'elle t'explose à la figure, la prochaine fois! Non mais! Sincèrement, Isil.

Chaud et froid

"Je continue de penser que vous devriez voir un docteur, Colonel…"  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça, Havoc."

Pour toute réponse, Jean désigna le paquet de feuilles à moitié carbonisées qui gisaient dans la poubelle. Roy haussa les épaules.

"C'était un incident isolé."  
"Vu comme ça vient de flamber, je ne pense pas que ça soit si bien isolé que ça…" marmonna le blond.

Mustang accueillit sa touche d'humour en éternuant bruyamment. Un classeur sur le coin du bureau s'enflamma soudain. Le blond soupira et versa le reste de la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait à la main sur le début d'incendie. Encore de la paperasse à faire recopier par la pauvre Schiezka.

"Colonel, soyez raisonnable…"  
"Arrêtez, Havoc. Vous me rappelez ma mère. J'ai eu bien assez de discours moralisateurs de sa part dans ma jeunesse."  
"Visiblement, elle a oublié celui qui commence par 'Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec les allumettes!'"

Mustang leva les yeux au ciel et se moucha avec un bruit de trompette.

"Très drôle…" apprécia t'il dans son mouchoir. "Vous en avez d'autres, comme ça?"  
"Oh, je suis prêt à vous faire un vrai spectacle comique si vous acceptez d'aller voir un médecin!"  
"Pour votre gouverne, Lieutenant, j'y suis allé hier soir."  
"Et alors?"  
"Il me reste environ trois minutes et cinq secondes à vivre…"  
"Votre sens de l'humour doit être enrhumé, lui aussi, Colonel."  
"Ne me forcez pas à vous faire rétrograder pour irrespect envers un supérieur, Havoc…"  
"C'est bien ce que je dis…"

Nouveau son de trompette.

"Il m'a donné un médicament absolument infâme, qui, de toute façon, ne servira à rien. Donc je ne l'ai pas pris." expliqua Mustang après s'être soigneusement essuyé le nez.

Il passa soudain par l'esprit de Havoc l'idée que si jamais les femmes de Centrale voyaient le Colonel comme ça, elles risquaient d'en faire une crise cardiaque… et que ça augmenterait grandement les chances des autres mâles de se trouver une nana. La tentation de recourir au chantage était grande, mais le problème était que ça risquait d'être un peu trop flagrant: il n'y avait que lui qui avait eu le courage de rester au bureau avec un Mustang enrhumé…

"Comment vous pouvez savoir si ça ne marche pas, vu que vous ne l'avez pas pris?" demanda Havoc avec bon sens.  
"Ce genre de trucs ne marche jamais…" rétorqua le brun avant de se pincer le nez pour retenir un éternuement.

Voilà pourquoi on appelait ça un rhume de cerveau: parce que ça rendait les gens stupides…

"Colonel, faites un effort, s'il vous plaît…Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez mettre le feu à tout le bureau."  
"ATCHAAAAAA!"

Havoc étouffa un cri et se recula brusquement. La corbeille flamba joyeusement pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour le pauvre lieutenant d'aller remplir sa carafe d'eau et d'en balancer le contenu sur les flammes.

"Vous voyez?" s'exclama t'il, franchement irrité. "Prenez ce fichu médicament ou rentrez chez vous!"  
"Oh, croyez moi, Havoc, je préfèrerais aussi être tranquille chez moi…" répliqua t'il en lançant à son subordonné une œillade suggestive.  
"N'y pensez même pas…. Vous me refileriez votre rhume."

Roy eut une moue déçue, qui se mua en grimace. Il roula des yeux en guise d'avertissement.

"Mais c'est pas vrai…" soupira Jean en se précipitant pour remplir de nouveau la carafe. Un nouvel éternuement retentit derrière lui, suivi d'un chapelet de jurons.  
Il se retourna alors, et se rendit compte avec consternation que le truc qui brûlait, c'était son manteau tout neuf, dans lequel il avait investi pour mieux supporter le froid des hivers Centraliens…

"Mon manteau…" murmura t'il, partagé entre la fatigue et le désespoir.  
"Désolé." marmonna Mustang en jouant une nouvelle fois les trompettes.  
"Je vous en ficherai, moi, des excuses…"

Jean se dirigea vers le fauteuil, sur lequel traînait le manteau du Colonel. Il caressa un instant l'idée de sortir son briquet et de se venger, puis décida qu'il n'était pas aussi mesquin. Il se contenta de fouiller les poches, ignorant les protestations enrhumées qu'il déclenchait. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite bouteille en verre et il la sortit avec un sourire victorieux.

"C'est quoi la prescription?" demanda t'il d'un ton sec.  
"Une dose trois fois par jour, mais ne croyez pas que je vais avaler ce truc." répondit Mustang en regardant la petite bouteille de sirop d'un air mauvais.  
"Je suis sûr que c'est pas si mauvais…"  
"Vous me prenez pour un gosse?"  
"Vous en avez le comportement, en tout cas."

Mustang grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et se moucha. Havoc déboucha le flacon de sirop et remplit le bouchon de la dose prescrite. Puis avec une inspiration pour se donner du courage, il le porta à ses lèvres.  
D'accord, c'était dégueulasse… Carrément infect, même!

"Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez?"

Sans répondre, forcément, puisqu'il avait encore le sirop dans la bouche, Jean s'approcha à grands pas de son Colonel, l'attrapa par le col et joignit leurs lèvres en un baiser profond, en profitant pour lui faire avaler le liquide infâme. Puis il le repoussa et s'essuya la bouche, les joues empourprées.

Mustang cligna des yeux.

"Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas attraper mon rhume…" fit-il remarquer, sans pour autant se départir du sourire béat qu'il avait collé sur le visage.

Havoc haussa les épaules, toujours rouge.

"Et je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses au boulot… C'est bien vous qui avez insisté sur ce point, non?"  
"Oh, la ferme…" marmonna le blond. "C'était pour la bonne cause…"  
"Oh, je ne m'en plains pas…"

Le téléphone sonna dans l'autre pièce et Havoc s'y dirigea en traînant les pieds.

"Oh, Jean! Surtout n'oubliez pas la prescription: trois fois par jour!"

FIN.


End file.
